I Kill For Your Happiness Lindy Harlaown Remix
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: It's now Lindy's turn to avoid a grave mistake of letting a rapist touch Fate after having a go at Nanoha. She has to protect her, even by herself and by killing him...


I Kill For Your Happiness (The Lindy Harlaown Remix)

Written by gonzotheanime, based on characters by Seven Arcs

(-)

So what now?

I've sent Signum stark-raving mad with a traumatic memory.

Shamal's going on her third insane rampage. (Will be up as soon as I get my a$$ in gear.)

I've extorted Subaru's meltdown on Episode 17 into a fine powder.

Teanna became Black Hanekawa off "Bakemonogatari" and tried to kill her best friend.

Not touching Nanoha or Fate. Nanoha's a freaking force of nature/nightmare fuel in several fics and pics, and Fate's not that moody. Yet.

Arf went on a killing spree.

Can't bring Caro to go killer moe. She done that already.

Erio, no.

Shit...I'm running low on Nanoha characters... Oh wait...

ADMIRAL LINDY HARLAOWN! Why didn't I think of this sooner? Of course! And why not the same scenario as the original Arf fanfic? Of course, with minor adjusting...

(-)

At long last, Lindy has gotten a nice vacation off work to tend the Harlaown's Earthly home, and to also tend her high-schooler foster child Fate. No calls to a case, no sudden situations, she made sure not even a single message from the TSAB would dare interfere with the hard-earned vacation. She needed it, and it shows as Fate came home soon after Lindy. "You look like a truck ran you over, mother."

"That last one on Non-Management 189 almost got me killed. And it was just investigating."

"Guess people don't like authority there..." Fate took off her backpack and settled on the couch to rest her feet. "In Phys. Ed, I had to really run long. I didn't mind, but my feet did."

"At least you didn't cheat with magic, or I'd be really upset."

"Mother," pouted Fate. "I'm not like that. And besides, honesty goes a long way."

"Oh?"

"I was so honest in PE that a boy came up and asked for my cell number." She sounded cheerful.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Lindy. "Too bad the others are busy, but when can _I_ meet this dashing young boy?"

Fate blushed. "Yikes, mother. I haven't even shown what he look like."

"Well, got a photo?"

Her phone buzzed in her bag. Fate dug in to retrieve and check it. Sure enough, the boy sent her a portrait. A very nice one.

The picture was of the classmate Fate told about. He had short black hair, tan skin, and a well-toned pack of abs, shown as he was shirtless when the photo was taken.

Both women blushed and stared at it for quite a while, until Lindy snapped to her senses and patted Fate on the back. "Looks like you bagged a nice one."

Fate blushed even redder. "Mother! Yikes! We just met."

"But you gave him your number."

"I couldn't just refuse!"

"Because he's handsome?" Point to Lindy.

The guardian then hopped into the kitchen with glee. "I must see him in person! One of these days, invite him over for dinner, OK?"

Fate tried to hid her blushing. "Yes, mother..."

(-)

While tending to some shopping, something odd stuck out at the store that Lindy was at.

Nanoha? What is she doing here on a school day and not in uniform?

Lindy confronted the mage. "Hi, what's up?"

Shocked, she hastly saluted. "Admiral Lindy! I didn't...!"

"Easy, Nanoha-chan. I told you to just call me Lindy. Besides, I'm on vacation."

The brunette mage giggled nervously as she scratched her head.

"What's the deal, being here on a school day?"

"My sister got sick, so my parents called the school to let me have a few days off to work in the cafe. I had to get them some ingredients for a special order."

"Oh, I see!" Lindy smiled. Nice that the TSAB hasn't totally affected her private life. After all, she's just a teenager. With magical talent.

The two said their goodbyes, and went separate ways. Lindy was happy that Nanoha's alright, however she kicked herself for forgetting to mention Fate had a boyfriend. _She probably knew already_, she thought. They do go to the same high school.

She arrived home and watched some talk shows until Fate arrived just as Lindy found one.

"Dr. Phil, mother?"

"Oh, good. Can you tell me which one is this Dr. Phil?"

Fate might as well paint "clueless" on her guardian. Slightly embarrassed, Lindy shuts the TV off to listen to her daughter.

"I just invited him to dinner over here," Fate said, a bit giddy over excitement.

"Yay!" Lindy clapped her hands quickly. "Wonder if he's alright with dinner?"

"I assume he doesn't have a food allergy."

The admiral shrugged.

"But we did talk for a bit during our lunch break. He just moved here not too long ago, maybe sometime when I was out on a mission. He likes to jog every morning, he works on cars, and he also spent summers with road crews."

_Ooh, buff from all that work,_ she thought. Sudden images of him shirtless doing those things sent her into a fever pitch.

It would be hours until she cooled off to prepare dinner.

The boy arrived around 8. Fate greeted him, blushing bright enough for Lindy to see all the way from the counter.

"Hello, miss," he said. "The name's Kennith."

_Even his name is nice!_ Lindy thought. She tried very hard to not become green and red, and not emotionally, either.

As the three sat down for dinner, Lindy could only see the smile of Fate's face as she exchanged topics of typical student life on Earth. She was satisfied that even though Fate's a powerful mage, she is living a relatively normal life without so much of the pain from her previous lifestyle. Now she has more people who care for her and love her.

Kennith made light conversation as Lindy went to bring out dessert. "So what are you doing this Friday, Fate?"

"I dunno. Sometimes my job might occupy me."

"Oh, that job you mentioned...what is your job?"

Lindy heard it all, and to ensure he doesn't know of Fate being a mage, she sent one quick telepathic message: _"Secretary!"_

Fate blindly repeated without a single thought.

"Oh. That does take up people's time."

_Safe,_ the mother thought, as she wiped the small sweat that ran over the marks on her forehead.

After the meal finished and the boy left, Fate looked at Lindy in confusion. "Secretary?"

"Fate, remember: This planet didn't have a magical civilization. Best if we keep what we do and what we are a secret here."

"But a secretary? Do I honestly look like one?" She spoke genuinely curious.

"Er...sorta?"

(-)

As Lindy went shopping once more on Thursday, she again sees Nanoha in the supermarket near the produce. However, the brunette, donning a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt, looked like she was shivering and fidgeting uncontrollably. Lindy gave a wave and a "Hi" but Nanoha became startled and distraught.

Seen as this is becoming a scene, Lindy took Nanoha to the restrooms, binded the door shut, and tended to the mage. "Is something wrong?" the admiral asked.

"Please, no," pleaded the mage. "Fate-chan must not know about this."

"_I_ do, now tell me what is the matter with you?"

"No."

Lindy became very stern. "That's an order."

Nanoha seated herself in one of the toilet stalls and lifted her skirt. Lindy looked in horror.

Nanoha wasn't wearing any panties. Her groin was exposed, wet and sticky. She also had a small white substance seeping out. There was also slight bruising on her hips.

"I've been violated," the mage whispered, her voice cracking with grief. "And I know who."

"How?" asked Lindy.

"Raising Heart." She took the gem off the necklace and let it float into the air. "Run the video taken at 2:03 PM."

_2:03?_ thought Lindy. She glanced at her small wristwatch. 2:29. Barely a half hour ago.

A semi-transparent screen popped up from the device. It was taken from RH's point of view on her neck, but the face, shown clear as day as if the perpetrator was staring right her, was of Kennith; tan, black hair, blue eyes.

The admiral didn't what to believe what she's seeing. But she knows RH doesn't lie, and the evidence on Nanoha proved the recording right.

And wait. What if he has already raped Fate?

Lindy tried to think, but Nanoha needed help. She ensured the binds kept Nanoha safe in the stall and bathroom, while she ran out the stall and contacted a TSAB medic. She stuck around until Nanoha was taken into care, ensuring no one saw anything.

After Lindy got home to calm her thoughts, Fate came in. She looked alright, in fact, cheerful. But the green-haired mother still hugged the blonde and cried.

"What's the matter, mother?" Fate asked.

Lindy wanted to answer, but she still had Nanoha's words stuck in her mind: "Fate-chan must not know of this."

She lied instead. Sort of. "I saw a very scary thing and I got to thinking of you."

"Mother, I'm perfectly fine."

A call screen popped up. Lindy became frightened. "I think this may be personal, so go to your room."

Fate obeyed and went out of Lindy's eyesight. The admiral then took the call.

A familiar elderly man in a blue uniform came on the screen.

"Admiral Graham? Why?"

"Heard about Nanoha's unfortunate rape. I called to give my condolences and thanks for handling it very well. I'm also handing you an update of her."

"Just tell me. I honestly don't want Fate to know."

"About Raising Heart..."

"It has already shown me the recording."

"OK, then straight to Nanoha-chan. She seemed to be mentally unstable, due to shock. Not too severely, thank the gods, but she is still in trauma."

She flinched.

"Is something the matter, Admiral Harlaown?"

"A few things came into my mind. One, you're from this planet. Why would anyone want to rape someone out of the blue all of a sudden?"

The elderly admiral shook in regret. "I'm sorry, that I don't know."

"Two, what if Fate were to get raped, hypothetically speaking?" Her heart ached asking that question.

"If it's sudden and as rough as Nanoha-chan had it, I imagine she be even more mentally unstable, taking into account of the already-chronic depression made by her past life."

She cringed. The normal lifestyle, as it seemed, has distracted Fate of this fairly well, but there isn't one night that Fate didn't cry in her sleep or called out "Mother" as well.

"I'm afraid if those pieces of trauma collided," he continued, "Fate would be driven well into depression and even may give her reason to..."

"I got it!" She knew what the man was going to say, but it still was unsettling to her.

"Still a devoted parent, I see. I hate to sound cruel and cold, but you two aren't related by blood and you're not her real birth-mother. Just stating the facts."

"That'll be all," she grunted, and the screen disappeared. She really doesn't wanted to be reminded of the horrible person who gave birth to Fate, or in those woman's eyes, created Fate as a tool for her needs.

That heartless, cruel being.

With a voice that spoke no remorse or even praise to Fate.

And ice-cold glares of a selfish, greedy mad scientist.

Those have came back to haunt the poor admiral. It's been years since the Precia Testarossa incident, yet the cold-hearted nature of that woman still exists in her mind as if it happened yesterday. What's even worse is how, somehow, her parenting of Fate is compared to Precia's twisted way, now that she thinks about it. Those thoughts began to test her very sanity.

She thought she lost her mind after one thought crossed it. When it came down to it, Precia lost her daughter and she wanted her back by any means. Lindy would one-up her by _preventing_ losing her daughter to such a man. By any means.

It's evident her sanity has long departed and anger has also affected her now. It's been a while that anger has done this. It was sometime after Clyde's death, the death of her husband, when no investigation was held as to the cause. She was frightfully furious, and no one dared to upset her any worse by punishing her.

Oh well, at least now it's for Fate. For her sake. She's alive, and she has friends supporting her. Lindy has to ensure it stays that way. She's too mad to turn back, anyway. Nanoha's incident was the start, but the thought of that woman and of Fate's innocence done her in.

With Fate asleep, Lindy got a hold of her phone and looked up the number. She took the number and dialed it on the house phone.

"Hello?" spoke a male voice on the other end of the line.

"Kennith? It's Fate's mother, Lindy."

"'Sup?"

"I know it's a bad time, but I just felt like wanting to know my future son-in-law. Stop by my place and we'll have a walk-and-talk session."

"Sounds simple. I'm fully awake and I'm bored. See ya."

After hearing him hung up, Lindy began thinking frantically of how to stop him, biting her thumbnail as she paced around the counter. She then glanced at the knife block and a scary idea came to mind. At first she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. She has every reason to. What would her son Chrono say if she done this? What would her colleagues think of it? But the concepts of keeping Fate pure and to avoid being as bad as that woman overrode it...

(-)

Kennith arrived at Lindy's door. It was around 11 PM, and the moon was glowing in full and clear of any clouds. Lindy couldn't have picked a better night. She took her purse and the two departed from the apartment.

They spent half the block talking normally for the most. Lindy kept her front up, posing as a stay-at-home mom. She is sort of one, after all.

Kennith then turned to a dimly-lit alleyway. Lindy followed, thinking it saved her the trouble of finding a close place to dispose of him. He stopped and suddenly kicked Lindy's feet from under her, knocking her to the ground. He turned her and sat on her stomach. "You know," he spoke, "you're very sexy for a mother of a teenager."

"Thanks," she sarcastically grunted. "Au natural."

"Really?" He grabbed one of her breasts. "Then this must be natural, too."

Lindy was able to keep her mind clear from the small feel of pleasure from the grab, and forced him off with a barrier. He recovered, but he was shocked as he had no idea what hit him.

"Sorry," she said, getting up. "I only let my husband touch me that way. Too bad he's dead, otherwise I wouldn't have to do this."

"S'alright. I like 'em spicy. Just like the girl I had fun with this afternoon."

Lindy got upset, but she still tried to hold it in. "Really? Mind telling me her name?"

"Dunno her, but she had a fine ass and was very tight."

Raped not even without an exchange of names. And he fooled her and Fate pretty well by the nice-guy act up to this point. Thinking of those, Lindy lost her hold of her anger.

"I happened to know that girl! She was a very close friend of Fate. I know her through Fate and the Midoriya cafe."

"Do I really care?"

"You should! I was approached by her soon after you had your fun with her! She was severely distraught! Why did you do such a thing?"

"Well, women are here for a reason, for a guy to get it on whenever the urge hits him."

"So what's Fate to you?"

"I'm getting tired of random chicks to bang. Besides, Fate's got a body I can't resist and a scent too addicting!" He paused as something struck his memory. "She was even tasty, too."

A synapse snapped in Lindy's mind. She narrowed her glare and the boy swore her eye color got darker in shade as she approached him. "What did you say about Fate?"

"She was tasty, too. I haven't even speared her, but she tasted so sweet I might become diabetic if I had anymore. Such a sweet toy to play with. In fact, I was gonna sneak in your pad and have a go at her once more, this time going deeper."

"Deeper?"

"She tried to keep her legs closed but she enjoyed it. Too bad I couldn't get her to cum, but still sweet-tasting."

Lindy lost it completely. She slugged the man with the back of a tightly balled-up fist. But Kennith laughed it off.

"Yeah, try me! Soon, I'll just tell my dad! He's a police officer and he'll take your ass down! But first!" He tried to swing, but Lindy was seeing red, and strangely, glowing green as she grabbed him. Suddenly, the buildings and sky became off-colored and there was total silence.

"What just happened?" asked the boy.

"I learned this from a young girl, it basically removes all outside interference. Meaning no one will save you, and no one will hear you scream." She punched him once more and pulls out a large knife from her purse quick enough to impale into his chest when he lunged forward. He gasped, trying to breath.

"I won't let my daughter become violated from the likes of you," she whispered as she pushed the knife deeper. "I won't let her become sad and afraid anymore. I don't want to turn out like Fate's real mother. I want to give her the love and care of a real parent, just like I've done before."

"So," he gasped, trying to speak. "You...killed me?"

"If your father's a police officer, the he must be corrupt enough to not lock you up. I'm glad I didn't call them."

"But...You'll regret this..."

She took the knife out and stabbed him again. "I'll live with it, as long as my Fate is happy and safe."

He stopped breathing and fell to the ground. Lindy then heard a scream.

At the end of the alley and in sheer horror was Fate. Strangely there, despite the dimensional barrier Lindy set up, but she was shedding tears and spoke only in short syllables for a while.

She finally formed words. "Mother, how could you?"

Lindy reached for her purse again, and pulled out a small yellow triangle.

"Bardiche? What's he doing in your purse?"

"Replay audio from 10 minutes ago," Lindy commanded the device. Soon, the conversation was broadcasted, recalling the points on Nanoha's rape, him calling Fate his new toy, how he was going to rape her, and his previous attempt. Fate cringed.

"You lied about being fine," the mother said after the recording concluded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what was going on! Someone interrupted us while he tried to pleasure me."

"You didn't want to...right?"

"At first, I was against it, but he didn't take no for an answer. Plus I didn't know if it was normal or not."

"But you lied."

"I didn't want to upset you."

"It upsets me even more if you tried to hide it." Lindy took a breather to calm a bit down. "I love you, but not when you tried to hold it all in and keeping things to yourself. Didn't Nanoha tell you these things?"

"I wanted to talk to her but she hasn't been at school for a few days. And you're one to talk, you didn't tell me Nanoha was raped by him or where she went!"

The admiral sighed. _Sorry, Nanoha, I tried._ But she continued on. "Do you really want to love someone who is using you? Are you really trying to stay in the past?"

"What do you mean?"

"You do remember how devoted you was to making Precia happy, no matter how she treated you?"

It was a painful memory to her, but she replied, "Yes."

"And you want to be devoting your heart to a man who thinks of you as a sex toy?"

Silent.

"Head back home. We'll talk later after I rid of him."

(-)

Lindy took Kennith's remains and her knife and dropped them in the city bay. She then teleported back into the living room where Fate waited nervously, yet mad, on the couch.

"But still," she begin asking her mother, "Why did you have to kill him?"

The green-haired woman sat herself next to her. "I dunno, really. I was just so fixated on making you happy and protecting you that I went overboard."

"Why me?"

"Chrono's only sad part was missing a father. You have a much more horrible past than anyone here. I didn't want you to relive that again."

Fate just sat there in silence.

"If you got raped, there is a chance that I lose you. You're still in trauma after what Precia done to you, and that might do you in."

She was a bit amused. "Really?"

"Nanoha is partially traumatized from hers. She was so frightened, I just couldn't let this go."

"And I couldn't let you go just yet..."

Fate shed a few more tears before embracing her mother and falling asleep after a long while.


End file.
